The Sannin's Child
by Rusty14
Summary: What if Naruto was NOT raised in Konoha but raised by the legendary Sannin Tsunade as the mom, Jiraiya as the father and Orochimaru and Shizune as the Aunt and Uncle (they're NOT together people), but returns back to the Leaf Village for the Chunnin Exams how will the village and council react to his being in the village. Read&find out. Pairings will be announced later on in story.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_****:**** I ****DO****NOT**** own Naruto wish I did but don't. This is just an idea I got hope you like it ;P**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood at his office window overlooking the damage done to the village, _'I can't believe this happened.'_

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage had been killed in battle while defending the village from the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, and sealed it within his own son, Naruto who was just a few hours old.

Said baby was starting to cry when an ANBU inu masked person walked in. _'He knew who tried to kill him before'_ Hiruzen thought as the ANBU moved away from the crib watching it for a minute than turned to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, your students have arrived" he bowed.

"Yes, send them in" Hiruzen ordered. The ANBU nodded and left.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru came in with Orochimaru carrying Anko his niece on his back.

"Sensei" they all said bowing their heads, while Anko looked at the baby.

"Jiraiya I am sorry for your loss" Hiruzen said to the Toad Sage, knowing that Jiraiya cared for the Yellow Flash like a son.

Jiraiya looked upset but what caught his attention was a giggling six ear old who was tickling Naruto's belly, not minding the seal what so ever, making Naruto laugh in delight now that someone was paying attention to him.

The three Sannin walked over to the children, Jiraiya immediately knew this was Minato's son.

"The council are demanding that the 'demon' be killed" Sarutobi put quotation marks around the word 'demon.'

"He's just a baby!" Tsunade shouted causing Naruto to whimper in fright at the mad voice.

Jiraiya calmed Naruto down and tried with Tsunade, "it seems Minato out did himself again" Jiraiya said picking the boy up cradling him, "he looks just like him" Jiraiya mumbled.

"Ah there's the demon" they all turned to see Danzo a council member.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade replied.

"Well we're going to kill the demon, so give him to me" a root ANBU came about to take Naruto from Jiraiya til Orochimaru stepped in between. "Give up the demon" another councilmen showed up beside Danzo.

"No way in hell" Tsunade said to them punching the root member, hard.

"Please he's just a boy" Sarutobi said trying to calm the fight that's about to begin.

"Tell the Sannin to hand the boy over Sarutobi, right now" Danzo said.

"Sensei you let the council make decisions far to long your the Hokage do something" Jiraiya said holding both Naruto and Anko close to him.

Sarutobi stood up and walked toward them, "leave them alone Danzo, their right he's just a BOY, a baby at that" Sarutobi said firmly.

"Sorry but if we kill that early, we won't have to worry when it gets older" Haruna said to her old teammates.

"I don't care he is an infant and were not going to allow you to kill him" Tsunade said, "if the Fourth hadn't of put the demon in Naruto, it would've destroyed the village" she added.

"So? If we kill it, it'll die early and won't have to worry now hand him over right now" Danzo commanded.

"No, we're taking Naruto with us" Orochimaru said shoving the root ANBU out of the way leaving, Sarutobi stepped forward to stop them.

"Sensei we might not come back if they keep at this" Jiraiya said guiding Anko out. All Sarutobi did was sigh realizing they were right.

As the Sannin group left, Tsunade asked, "what are we going to do Konoha is the only home we have."

"We'll find something, were the Sannin for crying out loud" as Jiraiya said that grinning, Naruto started crying.

"Great thanks for jinxing it" Orochimaru stated sighing.

Anko who was being carried by her uncle, "Uncle Orochi?" tired eyes bore into the snake user's.

"Don't worry Anko we'll find a place to stay for the night, you don't mind camping do you?" Orochimaru smiled as Anko yelled with excitement.

They found a quiet place to camp for the night as Shizune **(who came to them when they left the village)** and Tsunade helped set up camp Anko was in charge of watching Naruto, sat under a tree with the infant in her arms watched them.

"For the love of toads!" Jiraiya yelled covering his nose as Orochimaru was on the other side of the room with Anko who were surprised at the amount of smell coming from such a little body.

"Oh you big babies" Tsunade said changing Naruto's diaper.

"Jeez with a smell like that you could create a bomb with those things" Jiraiya said cringing at the smell again.

"Babies" Shizune said to them stepping closer the baby.

"Yes they are" Tsunade said picking up Naruto kissing his belly making the baby laugh.

Anko giggled at their expressions, _'this is my crazy family; my Uncle Orochi, Mama Tsunade, Papa Jiraiya, Auntie Shizune and Little Brother Naruto'_ she thought smiling, watching them throw 'insults' at each other.

* * *

**There you go that was my first time making a story like this hope you liked it, I'll try and get more chapters up. Review please ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_****:**** I ****DO ****NOT**** own Naruto wish I did but don't T_T and thank you everyone who like it so far. and by the way if anything is misspelled sorry and I'll make sure to fix if I find it or help if you want and thanks for the reviews :} I was having some writer's block and it might sound boring I'm just not trying to put so much in a chapter.**

**Okay so basically about 12 or 13 years passed I don't remember and really don't care so SEE YA!**

**By the way flashbacks will occur throughout the story some chaps will probably have multiple so ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Naruto! Get back here!" 18 year old Anko shouts chasing her brother who was racing around.

The group had been traveling around for the first 4 years of Naruto's life, they met people, helped them, and a year later gathered enough people, or more like Naruto found them and brought them into the group with that happy go lucky smile he always wore, to start a village called Hidden Sound, there Orochimaru became Otokage of the village, while Jiraiya became a teacher in an academy they planned on building, along with a hospital that Tsunade and Shizune planned on running together.

"Naruto get you're ass back here right now!" Anko shouted, again. She actually became a Jounin on her 16th birthday.

Today was Naruto's 12th birthday and he decided to mess around. And that happened to be Anko's turn who was searching for him.

Anko growled and huffed "this is ridiculous!" She shouted in frustration.

"Anko what's wrong?" Haku asked the teenager who sighed.

"My brother" she replied as she rubbed her face with one hand.

Haku just smiled. About six years ago Naruto had found Haku and Zabuza when they were injured and about to be killed by Gato and his people on the bridge that was actually finished, cause of some Konoha people. When Naruto, who met Haku before hand with Shizune that day, protected them as his family dealt with the others. From that day one Zabuza and Haku vowed to protect Naruto and even his family for as long as they are needed.

"He just likes to play Anko, by the way have you seen you're mother or aunt?" Haku asked showing what looks like herbs from in a small pouch.

"Ya, they're at the hospital helping the staff with healing." Haku nodded and waved bye, smiling again.

Anko chuckled quietly and said bye, "now to hunt a brat" she mumbled.

Naruto gasped for air, he realized he was out of the gates and was shocked no guards were there to stop him from leaving by accident, again.

"Oh, no" Naruto was frantically looking around to where he came from, nervous turned to panic. He's never been out of the village by himself, he either was with Anko, his parents, team or even Haku and Zabuza.

"Hey this kid, does he remind you of someone?" A man's voice came from behind him. Naruto turned around to see a man and another with headbands on.

Naruto froze _'Leaf ninja? They're not allowed anywhere near the gates!'_ Naruto started backing up. He was actually shocked he didn't hear any of his traps spring that he rigged all over the place as a defense.

"Ya he's the demon kid that Danzo ordered people to kill, no one succeeded yet, but we will" the 2nd man said.

Naruto was a ninja but couldn't fight two ADULTS at the same time not without tapping into Kyuubi's chakra stream even than it was dangerous for him and his home, he didn't care for the other two.

"You touch him," a deadly chakra signature came out from the trees, "and we'll kill you" more signatures started fallowing that first one.

When Naruto turned around he saw Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Shizune- who had the scariest faces, Naruto's seen- along with Haku, Zanbuza, and Kabuto.

"Wait what's with the numbers?! There's only two of us!" the first man yelled.

"Naruto was nervous, Kyuubi let lose their chakra." Orochimaru said.

"Doesn't matter how many enemies there are to us, your a threat no matter what" Jiraiya said stepping closer to Naruto.

The two suddenly lunged at Naruto, "die demon!" they shouted.

Two kunais in sync flew into the bodies killing them.

Naruto turned to see it was his teacher Anko and Kabuto who had thrown them and saw Rajah a lioness that lived with them. **(Will be explained later on in the story)**

_Flashback- **(Like I said above a lot of these will occur and the kids will be random ages at this)**_

_Anko who was 11 and Naruto who was 7 were playing with the sand siblings were playing__ hide-&-tag_ **(if you don't know it's where the people hide while someone counts and if they find you, you run and they chase you if you hide again your safe and they'll find someone else that's the basic anyway)**_._

_But when Naruto was running from Anko he ran into a silver haired teen with glasses, "Oh sorry about that" the older boy said helping Naruto up._

_"No it's okay it was my fault" Naruto smiled. Than heard yelling again._

_"Naruto!" Naruto paled immediately._

_"I gotta go, but thanks anyway" Naruto shouted to the boy._

_"No problem" he shouted back smiling._

_"Kabuto! Come inside it's time for lunch" the boy turned to the house he was heading for._

_"Yes Nono I'm coming" he replied walking inside.  
_

_-A few days later-_

_"Naruto what do you wanna do? Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had to go back to Suna?" Anko asked Naruto as they walked through the village that they live close by. Their village that was built is actually made underground so that it isn't found easily by Konoha ninja looking for Naruto sent by Danzo, or any other ninja that may pose a threat to the younger ninja training._

_"I don't know most of the games I'm thinking of need more than two people, maybe go see how Chi-Chi's been we haven't seen her in a long time and I wanna know how Missy's been she looked ready to pop" Naruto said smiling to his sister._

_While walking there a bunch of drunk men walked over to them Anko immediately smelling the alcohol put herself in between them and Naruto._

_"Hey what do we have here?" the largest man said looking them over._

_"A girl and a boy it looks like" another said smirking at Anko who growled._

_"Leave us alone!" Kabuto who was walking by looking for some berries overheard Anko and saw them._

_"Hey Charlie looks like she has a smart mouth" the man said again._

_"Hey guys get away from them! They're really dangerous!" Kabuto shouted to the two._

_"Shut up boy!" One of the others slapped Kabuto in the face sending him into a tree._

_Kabuto got up and looked slightly terrified at them, "Hey!" gaining his attention, "go find a lady named Chi-chi and ask her to find Uncle Orochimaru for us please!" Naruto shouted to the boy who nodded and went off._

_"Kid won't make it in time" One of them said advancing on the two kids, causing fear to erupt in them._

_Naruto just looked to where Kabuto ran off, seeing one of them raise his hand, 'Help!' Naruto thought closing his eyes as the man's hand came down._

* * *

_"You sure they're this way kid?" Jiraiya asked Kabuto as they raced through the forest._

_"Yes sir" Kabuto said to the Sannin. It was easy finding Chi-chi he recognized her from when he had lived with Nono when they would get some herbs from her, when he told her she looked scared by something about it and told where to find the others he needed to get._

_'I hope we make it in time' all them thought at the same time._

_"Anko, Naruto!" Jiraiya and Orochimaru shouted when they landed in a clearing where indeed a fight had broken out, they first noticed Anko unconscious with Naruto sitting next to her crying he had some blood on him which worried them._

_"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked stepping closer to the boy, who looked up._

_"What happened here?" Orochimaru asked as he picked Anko up and Naruto stood up._

_"Bad people they hurt Sister and I got mad" Naruto said sadly. Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and hugged him._

_"It's okay your both safe now" Jiraiya picked Naruto up as he started falling asleep. Kabuto smiled he was happy that both of them were safe._

_"Hey kid" Jiraiya suddenly said gaining Kabuto's attention, "you live around here?" Kabuto shook his head no than Jiraiya smiled "how about you live with us at our village, as thanks for helping these two" Kabuto thought for a moment before smiling with a yes._

_End Flashback-_

After that Kabuto had been put into the academy with Anko and those two quickly made it to the top of their classes and while she trained to be a fighter he trained to be a healer much to Tsunade and Shizune's delight.

"You okay kid?" Kabuto asked Naruto using a nickname both him and Anko made for him.

"Ya they just startled me at first" Naruto said smirking.

"Come on birthday boy" Anko said as she grabbed Naruto and they all left back into the gates.

* * *

**There you have it sorry if it's a little sappy around all that but hey like I said I had writer's block also I'm breaking this up into two chapters cause I really don't wanna put to much together and I was seeing how it'd turn out. Review please ;P**


	3. AN

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for the not new chapters I've been trying to deal with my grandmother's death and certain stories I'm thinking about redoing a little to give some more details in them after reading them over and over in the hospital hope you like them. :)**

**Stories to be redo:**

**1) The Sannin's Child**

**2) Gryffindor Wolf Year One**

**3) Baby Sora**

**that's all for now thanks**


	4. AN 2

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for another A/N guys but my paternal grandfather just died and I'm not taking my computer to California with me when I go for the funeral. Anyways I might not be working on the stories and I might just please bare with me for at least four to five days. Thanks.**


End file.
